Iceimi
The Iceimi '''are a race adept at there frozen home world of Inof, making them resistant to the cold. History Not much is know about the early history of the icemi people due to the destruction of much of their historical documents by the Inoves conclave. But what little we do know is they had conflicts with creatures such as the Qallupill and Adlet. The Adlet being one of their fiercest enemies for much of their history. Eventually the tribes became civilizations and civilizations became empires. Chief among them was the nation of Kovalgrad, lead by lady Alena Kovalyonok, and it was her who united the Iceimi people against the Adlet driving the dogmen far away, never more would they be a threat the Iceimi as they had been for centuries. For this she was made the first empress of the Iceimi people. She and later her descendants would rule over the people of Inof and would advance in culture and technology greatly, despite the freezing temperatures of their world. Eventually they would discover space travel and would set up their first colonies on their moon Taqqiq. They would colonise many worlds and meet many races and things would go well until their first contact with the Imperium of Sapens. The Sapaineum ever distrustful of other races immediately attacked the Iceimi ships, and a devastating war would follow. The Iceimi joined a coalition of other species who had banned together to beat back the inperiums expansion and for a time they were able to push back against the empire. During this time the power the the emperors began to wain as other government bodies gained power. This would last for a century or so before the imperium began to boon again devastating the icemi colonies, They last emperor Vasili Kovalyonok, died fighting off the invasions. Soon after th ey were given aid by the darkest of sources the Cronrix Dominion who aided in the defence of the Iceimi worlds. The Dominion had ulterior motives in this oristating the murder of the imperial family (Save for one of Vasili’s daughters) and the instatement of a Mageagarcal government, the Inoves conclave. Afterwords the Domainon would help the Iceimi invade the Imperial core worlds in revenge, ending with Borya Kaur’s invasion of Sapens itself. Though the ensuing war which would involve many other nations would not go well for the Iceimi, they still cheer this victory to this day. After the end of the war the iceimi would mostly stay to their territory a few coloise that they were allowed to keep, and they would rejoin the Coalition.' Biology: The Icemi are Huminiods adepted to survive the cold of Inof. Their skin ranges from a pale White(The Color) at the polls to a Dark Blue at the equator. Culture: Iceimi culture is a mix of russian and inuit culture. Notable Iceimi: '''Alena Kovalyonok, First empress of the Iceimi. The empress of the ice. Vasili Kovalyonok, Last emperor of the Iceimi Borya Kaur, Hero of the battle of Sapens Timer Sagdeev Dread lich, member of the Inoves conclave. [[Isla Kaur|'Isla Kaur']], Apprentice of the Guild of Sorceries and first victim of the Omaga Killer Category:Races Category:Huminoids Category:Arcticraces Category:Colalitionmembers Category:InperiumFoes Category:Tradgic Category:Empires Category:Spaceempires Category:Species Category:Mortals Category:Iceimi Category:Characters